Zwei Bilder
by lorica
Summary: pallas athenes liebe und zwei bilder, die sich gleichen femslash


hallo! 

diese geschichte spielt in zwei verschiedenen zeiten (eine kursiv), aber das hättet ihr mit sicherheit ohnehin bemerkt, also überflüssiger hinweis.

zu gefühlsbeladen, um gut zu sein, zu blumig im stil, ich weiß, aber manchmal muss man sich fast auf einem weichen, verträumten romancebett niederlassen.

Hier mein traum von unschuld (und vielleicht davon, die erste geliebt zu haben)

reviews, reviews, gebt mir reviews!

***********************

Zwei Bilder

_Hinabblickend auf die wogende Masse roter Locken, die den erkaltenden Körper der hellhäutigen Frau bedeckten, fühlte ich erneut meinen Geist mir entgleiten, zurück in die älteste Vergangenheit, an jenen Tag, an dem sich mir ein so überaus ähnlicher Anblick geboten hatte._

_ Natürlich waren die Umstände nicht die gleichen, nicht war dem Sterben ähnliches vorangegangen, nicht das Wesen beider Leben war verkrüppelt worden durch Verachtung, Schuld, Vergewaltigung und Versklavung, und die Liebe war nicht die selbe, doch Liebe war es, und es war Schmerz, ähnlicher letztendlich als alles andere, und es war das Bild, das durch alle Zeiten hinter meinen Augen brannte…_

*******

„Nun lauf´ schon Athena, bei deinem Vater, was bist du  wieder langsam! Sollte aus dir nicht irgendwann die Göttin der Kampfkunst werden? Ich werde dich heute nicht nur im Laufen besiegen!..."

_***_

„Es ist mir die größte Ehre, an der Ausbildung deiner Tochter mitwirken zu dürfen, Herr. Sie wird nur mein Bestes empfangen, natürlich…"

***

„Das ist es, was ich tun soll, Herr? Dir den Schädel spalten?"

*******

„Das hier ist meine Tochter Pallas. Es wird ihr eine Freude sein, dir Gesellschaft zu leisten." Triton sah mit einer Mischung aus Freundlichkeit und unsicherer Demut zu mir auf. Ich überrage ihn um mehr als Haupteslänge, was in Anbetracht meines Alters eine erstaunliche Tatsache war. Meine Geburt lag nicht mehr als einen halben Tag zurück.

In voller Rüstung und mit Kriegsgeschrei war ich dem gespaltenen Haupt meines Vaters entstiegen, des Herrschers über die Götter, Zeus. Er hatte meine Mutter, Metis, neun Monate zuvor verschlungen, als ihn die Nachricht von ihrer Schwangerschaft erreichte. Auf dem Kind der Metis lag die Prophezeiung, es würde eines Tages über die Olympier herrschen. Für den unsterblichen Göttervater eine überaus beunruhigende Bedrohung seiner Position.

Als die angesprochenen neun Monate verstrichen waren, hatte Zeus während einer Reise am Ufer des Flusses Triton entlang plötzlich einen entsetzlichen Schmerz in seinem Kopf gefühlt. Eine Ahnung hatte ihn den begleitenden Hephaistos heißen lassen, seinen Schädel mit dem Beil zu spalten. Der Gott der Essen und Ambosse hatte den Befehl seines Herrn befolgt und so konnte ich mich aus dessen Körper erheben.

Volles Kriegeswerkzeug und die Weisheit der Welt, die meine Mutter in sich verborgen gehalten hatte, waren meine Ausstattung. Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass die Umstände meiner Entstehung sich auf mein Gemüt ausgewirkt haben würden; doch die Entscheidung meines Vaters, mich vom Namenspatron des Ortes meiner Geburt, seinem Neffen, erziehen zu lassen, machte viele der früheren Einflüsse wett.

Als er mir nun seine Tochter vorstellte, gelang es mir gerade noch, mit einer bestimmten Geste deren respektvolle Verbeugung zu verhindern. Ich versuchte es mit einem ersten Lächeln. „Ich bin Athena." – Das war in dieser Zeit mein einfacher, einziger Name. Und sie lächelte zurück. Und von diesem Moment an war die Art meines Eintritts in dieses Leben völlig unwesentlich.

*******

Und von diesem Tag an war Pallas auch meine Lehrerin. Sie wurde es nicht müde mir alles, jeden kleinen Teil der Welt immer wieder aufs Neue zu zeigen. Sie wurde es auch nicht müde, immer wieder aufs Neue über meine Unschuld in ihr melodisches Lachen auszubrechen. Ich verfügte über die Weisheit der Welt, doch ich hatte noch nichts von ihr gesehen.

Jedes Blatt, jede Linie in der Rinde eines Baumes war ein Wunder für mich, ich konnte Stunden damit zubringen, die Wege winziger Insekten zu verfolgen. Ich beobachtete den wolkenlosen Himmel und hörte dem Rauschen kleiner Bäche zu. Ein neuer Tag brachte immer wieder neue, erfreuliche Erkenntnisse.

Pallas war immer an meiner Seite und teilte alle meine Beobachtungen. Und sie war das größte aller Wunder. Die Farbe ihrer Augen schien ein schimmerndes Schwarz zu sein, doch wenn das Sonnenlicht in sie fiel, erkannte man sie plötzlich als leuchtendes Grün. Ihr langes volles Haar trug sie offen und wenn sie lachte, schien es um sie herum zu wogen.

In allen Nächten schlief sie in meinen Armen, ihr Kopf an meiner Schulter, ihr Atem an meinem Hals.

*******

_„Steige herab, traurige Jungfrau, und gib dem Verdruss Abschied! Musste doch selbst Alkmenes unbezwinglicher Sohn, Herakles, einst in die Knechtschaft wandern und sein Haupt unter das Joch einer fremden Herrin beugen! Wem das Schicksal einen solchen Zwang zugedacht hat, der darf sich glücklich preisen, wenn er unter Herren kommt, bei denen alter Reichtum zu Hause ist, denn wer das Glück erst kurz und unverhofft geerntet hat, pflegt hart und übermütig gegen Knechte zu sein. Sei getrost, du sollst alles bei uns erhalten, was billig ist!"_

_Die Miene der jungen Frau veränderte sich nicht bei diesen Worten, weiter saß sie unbeweglich und mit gesenktem Blick auf der Höhe des Wagens, der Teil des Siegeszuges war. Der Zorn der Königin wuchs in unermessliche Größen. Unbeweglich wartete sie, bis die Knechte die Jungfrau bewegt hatten, sich doch hinunter zu begeben, was diese dann mit einem Sprung von der Scheue eines gehetzten Tieres tat. Nun stand sie mit gesenkten Liedern vor der Königin. Sie verweigerte es, ihr in die Augen zu blicken. Neuerlich überfiel die Herrscherin Angst. _

_Aus der Haltung des Mädchens war es deutlich herauszulesen: Sie wusste es! Sie wusste alles. Natürlich würde sie sie töten, diese illlische Dirne, diese rothaarige Hexe! Ihr Liebreiz war unerträglich, die Aura des Leids um sie herum machte ihn nur noch strahlender und widerlicher. Ein Beutestück ihres Königs, natürlich hatte er bei ihr gelegen, die ganze Überfahrt lang! Er, der es keinen Augenblick lang als Erniedrigung seiner Königin ansah, diese gestürzte Prinzessin ihr auch noch mit einem gewissen Stolz vorzuführen!_

_Genau so unbekümmert gab er sich, wie in jenem Moment, in dem er ihre geliebte Tochter von ihr genommen hatte, um sie zur Verheiligung dieses lächerlichen Krieges zu opfern. Er würde sterben, wie er es verdient hatte, aber diese rotlockige, elende Verhöhnung ihrer Stellung würde sie allein, mit eigenen Händen erschlagen!_

*******

Diese erste Zeit bei Triton war eine einfache, leichtlebige. Ich war glücklich, lange, ohne irgendeinen Zweifel oder schweren Gedanken. Das Wissen, irgendwann in den Gigantenkrieg eintreten zu müssen, war in weite Ferne gerückt.

*******

„Fang, Athena!" Grinsend warf sie mir den schweren Speer zu und ich fing ihn mit einer perfekten Geste schwerer Bestürzung gerade noch ab. Meine Rechnung ging auf, sie lachte los. „Verspotte mich nicht, Kriegsgöttin. Ich schätze, ich könnte hundert Speere nach dir werfen und du würdest keinen Kratzer davontragen!"

„Und eine deiner Einschätzungen wird es sein, die meinen allzu frühen Tod verursacht!"

Ich griff nach einem großen Langschild und rannte auf sie zu. Sie wehrte meinen Speer ab und stieß mit dem ihren nur knapp an meiner Seite vorbei. Ich duckte mich und stellte ihr ein Bein. Sie fing sich schnell wieder und ich konnte ihren Schild gerade noch von meinem Gesicht abwehren. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln griff sie weiter an. 

Ich hatte schon bei unseren ersten Kampfübungen schnell gemerkt, dass sie mir hilflos unterlegen war. Selbst mit bloßen Händen kämpfend hätte ich Acht darauf geben müssen, sie nicht zu verletzen. Sie war eine Nymphe und ich die Göttin der Kriegsführung. Sie wusste das natürlich so gut wie ich, doch ich kämpfte nur mit Bruchteilen meiner Kraft und der Wettstreit mit ihr bereitete mir große Freude.

Während ich solchen Gedanken nachhing, bemerkte ich zu spät eine Bewegung zu meiner rechten. Ich versuchte noch, den Schild hochzureißen, doch ich war viel zu langsam. Ihr Speer drang in meine Schulter ein und als sie ihn erschrocken wieder zurückzog, quoll ein Blutstrahl aus der Wunde. 

Aufschreiend warf sie ihre Waffen von sich und umklammerte mich.

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid, du bist verletzt, es sieht schlimm aus!"

Tränen standen in ihren Augen als sie entsetzt den Schnitt betrachtete. 

„Sorge dich nicht um mich, sieh mal, es heilt schon!"

Und tatsächlich begann die Wunde bereits, sich zu schließen, das Blut schien sich wieder in sie zurückzuziehen und innerhalb von Augenblicken war keine Spur mehr auf meiner Haut zu entdecken. 

Pallas seufzte erleichtert auf. Sie strich über meinen Arm und küsste die vorher verwundete Stelle. Plötzlich hielt sie inne. War sie es, oder ich, oder hatten wir beide gezuckt? Jedenfalls holten wir jetzt beide vorsichtig Atem. Pallas´ Blick war fest auf meine Schulter gerichtet. Einen Moment lang schien sie zurückweichen zu wollen, doch dann schloss sie ihre Augen und küsste mich noch einmal. Diesmal waren ihre Lippen weich und leicht geöffnet, und dann fasste sie plötzlich nach einem Stück Haut und saugte es leicht in ihren Mund. Ich fühlte ihre sanfte Zunge, die mich streichelte, dann ihre Zähne… 

Nun hörte ich mich seufzen. Zitternd begann ich ihr Haar zu streicheln. Ihre Arme umfingen meine Taille und drückten mich an sie, während ich wieder ihre weiche Zunge spürte…


End file.
